


Blood & Bite

by hurtfairchild



Series: Blood & Bone [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Canon Compliant, Cowgirl Position, Dubious Consent Due to Magic Bond, Episode: s03e20 City of Glass, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Nipple Play, Light Pain Play, Morgencest, Sibling Incest, Soft Siblings, Strong women leaders, Taboo, Vaginal Sex, light blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtfairchild/pseuds/hurtfairchild
Summary: Jonathan was leaning against the doorframe, legs crossed, watching the Queen with sharp, predatory eyes. Clary wasn’t really used to this side of him. The softness with which he looked at her was incredibly different. His entire face looked different like this. He was dangerous.“You know,” Jonathan started, “Usually, when people are kidnapped, they scream. They beg. Why are you smiling?”He talked slowly, deliberately. Clary felt a shiver run down her spine. Jonathan smirked for half of a second, so fast that she barely saw it. He knew how it made her feel to see him this dangerous.-----------Clary and Jonathan order the Seelie Queen to get them the Morningstar Sword. Clary's jealous and turned on by the display.#4 of the Blood & Bone Series
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac
Series: Blood & Bone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823029
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Blood & Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings. If you have and still are gonna read this: have fun!
> 
> If I haven't tagged something or if you think I should tag more, please let me know!
> 
> Thank you Shiva, Sapph and Polarnacht for the encouragements, thank you Krit for helping me be confident enough to write this, thank you Jessa for betaing.
> 
> Banned Together Bingo Prompt: Strong Women Leaders
> 
> We're now back on episode 20 of season 3: City of Glass.

The Seelie Queen’s back was straight, her eyes twinkling with smugness and defiance. She looked as regal as ever. Clary wondered how that was possible. She wouldn’t look that good if she’d spent the night tied to a chair, prisoner. But she wasn’t an immortal ruler of one of the most complex people she’d ever imagined, so she couldn’t judge.

Jonathan was leaning against the doorframe, legs crossed, watching the Queen with sharp, predatory eyes. Clary wasn’t really used to this side of him. The softness with which he looked at her was incredibly different. His entire face looked different like this. He was dangerous. 

“You know,” Jonathan started, “Usually, when people are kidnapped, they scream. They beg. Why are you smiling?” 

He talked slowly, deliberately. Clary felt a shiver run down her spine. Jonathan smirked for half of a second, so fast that she barely saw it. He knew how it made her feel to see him this dangerous. 

The Seelie Queen’s attention was entirely on him. He seemed to enjoy that greatly. He was being watched by both of them after all, two beautiful women; one at his complete mercy, the other his sister.

“There’s no need for me to make such a spectacle of myself when your sister is doing all of the screaming herself,” the Queen retorted.

_ Fuck _ . Clary felt herself flush in the dark of the corner as she watched the two of them. Of course the Queen had heard everything. Clary hadn’t exactly been discreet. 

“When you first came to my Court,” the Queen continued. “I thought you nothing more than an impetuous child. But you're a  _ man _ now, aren't you?” she purred.

Clary swallowed angrily. The Queen was flirting with Jonathan. She could feel it, in the purring of the Queen’s voice when she emphasized how much of a man he was. That Seelie had no idea what she was talking about. Clary was the one in bed with Jonathan.

“Perhaps you shouldn't have underestimated me,” Jonathan replied, cool and collected. His voice alone was enough for Clary to feel hot. 

“A mistake I can't possibly make again,” the Seelie Queen said with a small chuckle. “Never in the history of the Seelie Court has someone managed to do what you have.” 

Clary blinked. The Queen hadn’t been talking about sex. She’d been talking about Jonathan kidnapping her. How fast had Clary’s mind jumped to the conclusion? Or maybe she was talking about both. That would be just like the Queen. 

“Well...I can't take all the credit, your Highness,” Jonathan smirked. The title sounded dirty in his mouth, in this slow and dangerous voice he used. He was flirting  _ back _ . 

Clary stepped into the room. “If you two are done flirting…” Her voice was harsher and colder than she expected it to be. This was  _ really _ annoying her. 

Jonathan seemed aware of that, because he looked up at her with slightly wider eyes. “I wasn't flirting,” he explained. He looked ready to apologize to her.

The Seelie Queen’s smirk was unmistakable. “I was.” 

Clary’s blood boiled at that. How dare she? Jonathan was hers, not the Queen’s, and it made her want to punch the Seelie in the face to knock her down a peg, to make her understand that she would  _ never _ have him. Clary could feel her rage building almost instantly, like a match to petrol built a fire. 

Jonathan’s eyes were trained on her now, darker than before. And then it came. The arousal. Clary smirked, her eyes quickly meeting Jonathan’s. She was the only one able to do that to him, to turn him on like this. 

She turned her attention back to the Queen. The woman’s eyes were watching the two of them intently. There was no use in pretending what had happened hadn’t. She’d seen them fuck in the club, she’d heard them fuck all night and again in the morning. Clary had no shame in front of the Seelie. 

“We have to attend to the matter at hand,” Clary started. “Your people have something that belongs to us,” she explained. “So, why don't you use your  _ birds _ and your  _ bees _ to tell the Seelie Court to hand over the Morning Star sword.” 

She loved mocking the way the Seelie Queen usually talked. Oh, how the tables had turned. Now it was her who was at their mercy.

“And if I don't comply?” the Queen asked, arrogant.

Clary slapped her, hard. She’d been wanting to since the bitch had started flirting with Jonathan. It felt good to see the strong and usually so invisible and intimidating Queen be struck down. It felt so good she could feel herself getting wet. 

“I'd expect this behaviour from a proper Morgenstern,” the Queen continued. She spoke in her usual slow and sensual tone but there was a hint of offense in her green eyes. “Not from  _ you _ .”

The insult was sharp. Needles pointed right at Clary’s sensitivities. Clary’s lips pressed together angrily as she looked at the woman. How dare she insult her like this?

“I  _ am _ a proper Morgenstern,” Clary snapped. “Just like my brother.” 

She took a few steps towards Jonathan, looking at her fully for the first time in minutes. He was staring at her in obvious lust and awe and it went straight to her pussy. 

“After all” - Clary reached him, settling by his side. Her hand rested on his chest softly, even if she wanted to grab his jacket and crash their bodies together -"We are one.”

Jonathan stared at her intensely, licking his lips. Clary smiled at him.

“Bedroom,” she whispered, as low as possible, before walking away.

She was already halfway through undressing when the door of the bedroom shut after him. He was right. The pants posed a bit of a hassle right now. 

He came up behind her, slipping his hands around her waist. She could feel his fingers on the patch of skin between her top and her pants, could feel his breath against her neck. 

“Watching you go head to head with the Seelie Queen is the hottest thing I’ve ever had the pleasure of seeing,” he said softly. 

Clary smirked, leaning back against him. She could feel his arousal;not only physically but through the bond, calling at her, washing over her like waves. It was like standing at the edge of the sea, feeling the waves try to take you away every time they reached you. 

Jonathan pressed his lips to her neck. He seemed to like to do that. She let him. 

It was hard to stay away from his touch now that she’d given in not once, not twice, but many times. It was hard to push herself away from him. All she wanted was to be close. Clary closed her eyes. His hands started roaming over her body.

“Hopefully our…guest...is telling her people we want the sword.”

“Guest?” Clary chuckled. She turned around in his arms, looking him right in the eyes. She felt a fire light under her skin then. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “No,” she whispered. She pulled him close, down to her, so his lips were almost touching hers. “Our prisoner.” 

She almost felt his smirk against her lips as he grabbed her, picking her up and closing the couple of steps to the bed that were left. He almost threw her on it and she giggled.

They tore themselves out of their clothes and grabbed at each other as soon as they could, needy, desperate for each other’s touch. 

Clary’s fingers dug into Jonathan’s skin as they stumbled over the bed, trying to find a position satisfactory for the both of them. She’d let him manhandle her most of the time before, but she was feeling a bit too powerful for that now. 

She wrestled him onto his back, sitting down on his lap with a smirk. He looked up at her, eyes wide and surprised. But if the raging hard-on he had and Clary’s dripping wet pussy were any tale, they were both enjoying this situation very much. Clary smirked.

She let her fingers trail down his chest, using her nails to scratch over his nipples. He groaned and writhed a little under her and she felt it like lightning through her bones. 

“You’re so sensitive, Jonathan,” she praised, and went over his nipples again, harder this time. It wasn’t gentle in any way, but the way he bucked underneath her made obvious how much he enjoyed this.

“Tell me, brother, do you like pain?” she asked softly. “Do you like when I claw at you? When I draw blood from your back with my nails?” 

She let her hand rest at the center of his chest, lightly for now.

Jonathan’s mouth hung open and his eyes were wild. “Yes,” he replied, reverently. “Yes, I do.” 

Clary smirked. “Good.” 

She dug her nails into his skin harshly, and pulled her hand down his chest. It was like trails of fire going down her torso and she grunted. Jonathan was breathing hard, his cock twitching against her legs and his eyes open wide.

She looked down at herself. From right in between her breasts to right above her belly button, twin marks of nails adorned her, blood pearling over the edges of it; almost a perfect mirror image to Jonathan’s body. 

The next wave of arousal from them both threatened to overwhelm her. She would have loved more foreplay, truly, but the  _ need,  _ the formidable  _ ache _ she felt to be joined to him, wouldn’t let her wait for much longer.

She carefully moved, grabbed his hard and leaking cock, and angled it right against her entrance. 

“Clary,” he whispered, worshiping. 

Clary smiled and let herself sink on his cock.

They groaned together, feeling the way their bodies fit like pieces of a puzzle. She sunk down until he had bottomed out and waited a second. She was breathing just as hard as he was now, the fire burning through her. 

Jonathan reached for her, with both hands, and Clary took them. She intertwined their fingers, leaning down to him. She dragged his arms back. She pinned them to the bed. Seeing him with his mouth open, awe and need written so obviously all over his face that anyone could know what he felt, bare and open and vulnerable to her, was almost enough to make her come on the spot.

She used the grip on his hands as leverage and started to move. She started slow, torturous, long and deliberate motions of her hips, raising herself up until he was almost out of her every time, and sinking back down. She wanted to feel every second of this, wanted to drag all the noises out of his mouth.

It wasn’t just her at his mercy, it was him at hers. She could make him fall apart as hard and as thunderously as he could do the same to her. Fuck.

Clary picked up the pace a little, fucking herself down onto him faster than before. 

“You feel so good inside of me,” she groaned. “You fill me so perfectly, I’ve never felt something like that before…” She tightened her grip on his hands. 

Jonathan was watching her still. Clary wanted to drown in his eyes. No one had ever looked at her like that before. Or maybe she’d never been able to pay attention to it. Right now, there was nothing else she could see. She was leaning over him, fucking herself onto his cock faster and harder the longer it went, her hair falling down around her face, restricting her vision of him.

She knew he was holding himself back, that she probably would not be able to hold him down like this if he wasn’t letting her, but it was just making this whole thing hotter. The control he let her have on him right now, even if relatively trivial and far from total, made the warm coil of pleasure tighten in her groin.

His pale skin gleamed slightly from sweat. Clary wanted to bite marks into it, red and dark. She wanted to lick at the runes on his chest, the ones that were a little too familiar; like Jace’s or like hers. 

His eyes sometimes left hers to settle on her breasts, watching them move with her motions, before looking back up at her probably flushed face. What did she look like to him? For a moment she was curious. If this continued, maybe she should ask him to bring a mirror in.

She’d thought about it before, but had never dared to ask. It was one of those things she was almost ashamed to ask Simon or Jace to do, but she had no problem with possibly telling Jonathan. She was riding his cock and he was her brother. They were past any sort of taboo, right?

She was starting to feel the aching burn in her thighs from the constant motions, her breathing was hard and shallow and the building pleasure in her core wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“I’m close, Clary,” Jonathan whispered and Clary nodded. 

She leaned down to kiss him, hard and bruising. Her teeth latched onto his bottom lip and she bit him. She could have been much more careful, but she didn’t care. And he certainly enjoyed it. The pain in her own mouth was sharp, the taste of blood sudden.

The blinding orgasm that followed took her entirely by surprise. She cried out his name right as he cried out hers, right in each other’s mouths, and she finally stopped moving. His face as he came was the most sinful thing she’d ever seen. His mouth was open, his lip bloody from her bite; his eyes wide and lost in the pleasure she could feel from both their orgasms.

Clary found herself unable to hold herself up for much longer, her arms and legs shaky with exhaustion. She let herself rest onto him. 

“Was it the bite that did it for you?” she panted.

Jonathan nodded. She’d let go of his hands and he was now touching her, caressing her, mapping every inch of her body he’d ached to touch during the ride. He was so tender with her.

She was in no hurry to move, however. He was softening inside of her, but she didn’t really care. Right now, she needed him as close as she could. Jonathan’s arms wrapped around her and she settled more comfortably on top of him. His heart was racing. She was pretty sure hers was too.

“Raziel,” he whispered. “You’re amazing.” 

Clary smirked lazily. “I know.” 

Jonathan chuckled under her, pressing a kiss on her sweaty forehead. She felt sticky and tired and completely sated. She probably could have fallen asleep like this. 

Jonathan was the one who moved them, shifting and rolling to the side so they were laying side by side. Still intertwined, his cock still somewhat inside of her. It wasn’t the most comfortable feeling but for some reason the idea of losing that physical manifestation of how deeply their lives and souls felt intertwined was terrifying. 

Her fingers traced the runes on his chest, the marks she’d made with her nails, the lines of his abs. There were so many things she wanted to map out, so many details she needed to remember.

“I don’t think I’ve ever…had so much pleasure with sex,” she admitted.

Jonathan looked thoughtful. “Me neither,” he said after a while. “I…don’t know why. But it feels right.” 

Clary bit her lip a little, watching him. Once again, she wondered how he was so calm and so unashamed of this, of them. Even in her happy, post-orgasmic bliss she could feel the nagging of the taboo in the back of her mind. 

“What we’re doing…I feel like it’s wrong. Not because I don’t feel good, but because you’re my brother,” Clary admitted.

He looked a little hurt for just a second before she explained why she felt wrong. He swallowed. She could see his Adam's apple bobbing. After a few seconds, he gently pulled out the rest of the way, putting just a little bit of distance between them. Enough to make her pout. 

“Siblings are not supposed to have sex, are they?” Jonathan asked after a long silence.

Clary nodded. “They’re not. It’s really taboo, and wrong and…I still have trouble not feeling disgusted by what we do.” 

“It’s been less than a day. I wouldn’t expect you to completely stop feeling wrong in so little time,” he pointed out.

Clary reached out to touch him, tracing his collarbone tenderly. “How can you be so okay with this?” she asked quietly. “I don’t understand it.”

Jonathan’s eyes closed a little for a few seconds before he spoke. “I wasn’t raised like you were, Clary. Our dad kept me away from the world enough that I already would have had trouble with social norms if I hadn’t been…given to Lilith.” 

Clary swallowed. That made sense. 

“I haven’t been around Earth for very long, but I’m starting to catch on to a couple of concepts. Not fast enough to be ashamed of how much physical intimacy I have with you though.” 

Clary never wanted him to be ashamed the way she was. It was ugly and gnawed at her from the inside when she could just be carefree. It didn’t have to mean to him what it did to her. It was just sex, he was right. Wasn’t he? She didn’t know. She was lost.

Jonathan leaned in to kiss her forehead again, and then he rolled away from her and off of the bed. “I’ll take a quick shower before we start preparing to go to the Seelie Court.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed this, feel free to hit me up @hurtfairchild on tumblr! I love hearing back from people <3 (anons are on)
> 
> If you're interested in an 18+ Shadowhunters server not focused on Malec, come and check out Everything But The Institute Sink! https://discord.gg/hXekdtM


End file.
